Blessed By Light
by Sonic889
Summary: When a Blood Elf village is destroyed Daynos is taken in by the Forsaken and taught the ways of the warrior but he is then blessed by the Holy Light.  Will he gain revenge on those who destroyed his village or will he die


Chapter one

Long ago in the land of Azeroth there was a small village called DawnStriker village. The village's population was all Blood Elf. Here lived a small blood elven boy who dreamed of being a hero amongst all of the Sin'dorei. His name was Daynos Duskwither, he always had imagined that he would be a hero to the Sin'dorei by accomplishing an amazing feat. He thought he would learn a spell unknown by all Sin'dorei, or aid in killing the Humans, those beings who betrayed the Sin'dorei when their need was dire against the Orcish Horde. But nothing could've have prepared him for what was to come.

DawnStriker village is on the very outskirts of Eversong woods so recent news from Silvermoon City is almost outdated by the time it reaches DawnStriker village. When Daynos had reached the age of ten years he had a very fulfilling life. His mother was head baker in the village, and his father was head Magister of the village. His brother Ackaill was a mage-in-training. Daynos still dreamed of the day when he would enter the Academy of Arcane Arts in Silvermoon City. That early morning in DawnStriker village was to be the last that the village would ever see.

"Daynos" said Ackaill, "quit daydreaming and go help mother with todays shipment of dough."

"Sure thing Ackaill, how's your training going."

"Well, Daynos I'm just about able to conjure a portal to different areas of this world but my power is not strong enough to create a portal to a different world."

"Good to hear, hey Ackaill when do I get to go to the Academy I've come of age to do so."

"Daynos, your being must have a thirst for magic when you feel it then you'll be able to go."

"Alright, I'll go help mother."

As Daynos left the house he had a very unusual feeling of something terrible about to happen.

"Could this be a feeling of magic?" Daynos thought

Daynos then proceeded to the bakery noding at fellow Sin'dorei as he went.

"Hello mother." said Daynos

"Hello Daynos please help me unload this shipment of dough from the cart."

Daynos started to unload but he heard a strange sound. After a second to analyze the sound then he realized it's the alarm a threat has entered the village. Daynos then looked out the window of his mother's bakery and saw what many considered the unthinkable. A skeleton with a sword and shield was running in. In the undead creatures native tongue he called forward the army of the dead.

Daynos watched as many were cut down were they stood. He then saw his brother Ackaill hurl a fireball and an icebolt at the accursed abominations. Ackaill never saw it coming, a banshee came behind Ackaill and sucked out Ackaill's very soul. Daynos closed his eyes and screamed hoping that this was just a bad nightmare. Daynos's mother then grabbed her son and placed him in the pantry behind the mounds of dough.

"Daynos, stay here don't make a sound I will be back soon."

"Mother don't leave me!"

"Do not worry Daynos, I promise you I will return."

Daynos's mother then closed the door and then took up a fallen guards sword. Daynos heard her warcry but then as quickly and the screams began then everything fell silent. He then heard the footsteps of an abomination inside the bakery. He hid under the dough and hoped that this abomination would not see him. The abomination tore the door off it's hinges and gave a quick glance inside the room, seeing no Blood Elves inside it left. Daynos then waited for awhile until he could hear nothing left. Daynos then left the bakery and witnessed the carnage outside, so many dead including his mother and brother. He sat beside their corpses and wept like a babe. But then amongst all of the bodies he saw not one of them was his father.

"Maybe father got out of here alive."

Daynos was told stories of what happens when an army of the dead attacks, once all the people are dead then are then raised by the Lich King and live to fight for him. Daynos began a trek away from the village he did not know where he was going but he hoped that the undead army didn't return to find him.

After two days of walking his fragile body could no longer take anymore strain and so he collapsed on the ground where he slept that night. He had a dream about the village townsfolk being slaughtered once more but among the undead was a mage, Daynos wasn't sure but he thought it might've been a Blood Elf. The dream passed and his mind returned to reality, his eyes were closed but he heard people talking, not Blood Elves there voices were full of decay and rot. When he opened his eyes then he realized that it was the undead they had come back and they were going to kill him. Daynos got up and bolted across the woods hoping to lose the undead. Daynos was running was something came from the shadows it then grabbed him. He knew what it was an undead rogue. The rogue then brought Daynos back to the group of skeletal undead that found him.

"Who are you young Blood Elf?" their leader asked.

"Um, my name is Daynos Duskwither, I don't know why you ask me my name if your going to kill me."

"Calm down son, we're not here to kill you we heard reports of this village under attack by Arthas and his army so the Dark Lady sent us to look for any survivors."

"Wait" said Daynos, "Dark Lady?"

"Yes Lady Sylvanas she was once a Blood Elf like you didn't you receive word of Silvermoon City's fall to the Lich King's army?"

"What?" said Daynos, "Silvermoon City has fallen the Scourge when did this happen?"

"Happened about a ago, Lady Sylvanas was your Ranger-General at the time and Arthas himself killed her."

"Did anyone survive that attack?" asked Daynos.

"Well, a few have but they've gone into hiding we haven't been able to find them."

"Well now what?" asked Daynos

Daynos felt lightheaded and then collasped once more on the ground and passed out. When he awoke a Forsaken doctor was tending to him. In front of Daynos was a plate of cooked bat meat. Daynos's surrondings were gloomy full of darkness and hatred. Daynos then sat up and slowy began to eat the plate of bat meat.

"You walk for two days in the forest without any nutrition it's surprising that you haven't contracted some disease."

"Ohhh my head." said Daynos.

"Whoa elf boy take it easy you've had a rough trip eat slowly."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor James, but you can call me Rick."

"Well, Rick where are we?"

"Well elf boy your in our Undercity home of the Forsaken. This is our haven from all of the world."

"Well" said Daynos, "where exactly is it?"

"Undercity is known for it's name because it is under the ruins from the kingdom Lordaeron."

"So we're underground?"

"Correct, but thats enough chit-chat finish your meal and then get some sleep tomorrow you'll see the Dark Lady."

Daynos did as he was told and then fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. He saw his village being slaghtered again and once more he saw the mage in his sleep this time he knew it was a Blood Elf. When Daynos awoke he realized that the mornings in Undercity looked the same as the nights. He got up and realized that he was fully clothed in fresh garments. He began to walk and found a green river running through Undercity, he almost barfed at this grotesque sight. He walked along and saw members of the Forsaken trading amongst each other. Then he saw Rick, Rick was wearing the same clothes as yesterday when he saw Daynos was healthy he cracked a smile from his lipless mouth.

"Well, Daynos it looks like your feeling better."

"Yes I am you said that we would see the Dark Lady."

"Yes yes come Daynos she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Daynos then followed Rick into the Royal Quarter section of the city and then looked onward and saw Lady Sylvanas. She looked like him only she had lost that green luster to her eyes that that red pigment of her skin was gone. Rick then approached Sylvanas and kneeled before her. Daynos just stared and could only wonder if her appearance was the same as those now who were killed at DawnStriker village. Sylvanas stared intently at Daynos and knew what he desired, Daynos desired revenge against those who destroyed his family.

"I know what your heart desires Daynos Duskwither, you desire revenge against the Scourge for killing your village."

"Lady Sylvanas that is exactly what my heart desires."

"If you wish to obtain this vengence then we must train you into a warrior capable of taking on an army."

"What?" said Daynos, "you wish to train me into a warrior."

"Yes, and with the skill you learn you will be able to reak havoc upon the Scourge."

"Lady Sylvanas I would be honored to be trained by the Forsaken."

"Good, good then let your training begin."


End file.
